


Comfort

by printessa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printessa/pseuds/printessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's come to realise that the humming, the murmured words are things that escape Uta's lips when he's comfortable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

By no means does Uta have the greatest singing voice. If Yomo is to put it into words, it's like a crooning; his voice lighter, softer than most male voices normally are. It isn't as though he sings often - typically during showers or when he's preparing coffee in the morning (although it's more of a soft humming with the latter). Outside of those surprisingly domestic scenes, he may occasionally sing when around Yomo. He's come to realise that the humming, the murmured words are things that escape Uta's lips when he's comfortable.

\- - -

The first time Yomo hears his voice, they're still teenagers. They sit upon the beams that overlook a construction site, an unusual silence settling upon them. The sound starts off as nothing more than a quiet hum, and Yomo initially takes it as a call for attention. However, when he looks over, Uta's eyes are closed, lips moving as he murmurs out the lyrics to something not quite audible enough for Yomo to understand. The sound is pleasant nonetheless. He doesn't comment on it, their relationship is still rocky at best, but for once he feels a sort of comfort settle upon his shoulders, allowing him to fully relax next to Uta for the very first time.

\- - -

Uta has recently opened his shop when Yomo finally does ask about it.

"What is it that you're always singing?" The dark-haired ghoul seems confused by his question.

"I don't sing." He states simply, going on to tease Yomo about hearing things as he sets up the displays for his sample masks. The topic is left at that, and he's never ventured to bring it up since.

\- - -

Yomo is drunk.

Typically, he doesn't drink much, but it's the anniversary of his sister's death and she's the last thing he wants to be thinking about this year. So much has happened, including his failure to avenge her and the move to a completely different ward.

Uta is the only one to reach out to him, likely because he's the only one who knows the significance of today. It's about 7PM when the text comes in, and Yomo honestly can't read it. The words blur together and replying would be a virtually impossible task, but with some squinting, he manages to press the call button. He answers after two rings. The familiar voice on the other side almost puts an end to his turbulent thoughts.

"Where are you, Yomo?" Uta's voice always seems to hold a whimsical lilt, like he's half here and half somewhere else. Knowing him, he's likely going over mask designs as they speak.

"Home." His reply is slurred, slow, like he's falling asleep.

"Mm." The ghoul on the other end of the line hums, as if thinking. "Are you in bed? Lay down for me." His tone is almost motherly, imploring Yomo to do as he says. He pushes himself up from his spot on the floor and stumbles to bed, haphazardly tossing his covers over himself with a grunt.

"I'm in bed." He finally grumbles, feeling a bit like a child.

"I want you to sleep." Yomo can hear Uta doing something in the background as he speaks, and he realises that he must still be working on a mask. "Keep your phone on. I'll stay with you." It seems like such an odd thing to say. How could Uta stay with him if he wasn't physically there? Yomo opens his mouth to protest, but he's cut off by a familiar sound.

Uta begins to sing. His voice is soft, almost airy, and a little off-key, but Yomo doesn't think he's ever heard anything more beautiful.

Or maybe that's just the alcohol talking.


End file.
